FE: Summoner
by FallenHuntr
Summary: He was just a regular mage. Why is it, he is suddenly teleported to another world, and proclaimed the great hero of some kingdom. Story takes place in the recently alpha-released Fire Emblem Heroes. One-Shot. May become an actual story one day...


**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Heroes.**

* * *

 **{Name} Isum**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Human**

 **{Description}**

 **The great hero of Askr.**

 **{Appearance}**

 **Isum wears a white gold-trimmed robe over a blue gold-trimmed tunic. He wears white pants, held up by leather wrapped around his waist, and has a red belt, and gold buckle, as well as leather boots with a secondary red color. He carries a mystical artifact that can summon heroes from other worlds.**

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

He didn't know what had happened. One moment, he had been writing a advanced formula for creating a teleportation circle, and then all of a sudden a dense fog appeared around him. When he tried to examine the fog, holding a hand out, a circle of mana appeared, slowly revealing itself as a portal. On the other side was a giant cathedral-like castle, surrounded by a large grass field.

Curious on the area, the portal led to, he threw caution to the wind, and jumped forward. As he traversed through the portal, he noticed something oddly peculiar. Long thick lines of gold began traversing along his robes, creating an intricate image. Landing on the other side of the portal, he quickly balanced himself. Looking up, he was greeted by what seemed to be a redheaded knight.

The woman had bright red eyes, light skin, and wore armor similar to the designs on his robes. Sheathed on the woman's back was a beautiful gold-trimmed axe.

"Oh! Your here? Then the ritual actually worked? Ahem..." The woman said, coughing into her right hand. Looking at him, smiling she spoke.

"Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou has come so far to fulfill your role in our legend!" She spoke power emitting from her voice. He could only blink awkwardly.

"For now, our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou... And thou..." She trailed off, looking at the confused man. She frowned, squinting her eyes at him.

"Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't seem like the thee-and-thou type." She questioned. Blinking, he opened his mouth.

"Hold that question. Who are you? Where am I, and how did I get here?" The man asked. She looked put off for a split moment, before speaking.

"... Fair enough. My name is-" She was interrupted by a approaching soldier in strange armor, carrying an axe.

"Found You!" The man hollered, brandishing his axe.

"Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already? Stand Back! I'll take care of him somehow." She said, unsheathing her own axe. She ran forward, quickly dealing a fatal blow to the mans shoulder. The man grunted in pain, before striking her, cutting into her chestplate partially shredding the cloth covering it. Gritting her teeth, she swung her axe once more, killing the man.

Wiping some sweat, she traveled back to the shocked man, before clearing her throat.

"Whew! We took care of him." She said, despite him not doing anything. He wondered why she included him.

"My name's Anna. I'm the commander of the Order of Heroes." She introduced herself.

"We believe heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them-the fiends." She said looking down, her eyes darkened. Looking back up, she gave him a questioning stare.

"This realm has gateways to worlds where other heroes come from. Have you heard of the World of Awakening? How about the World of Birthright? Or the World of Conquest? There are so many more of them!" She gushed. She frowned then.

"The Emblian Empire invades those worlds, and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom!" She spoke, fist held up. She pointed at the corpse nearby.

"That soldier was from the Emblian Empire which will soon invade our neighboring kingdom, Askr." She said, frowning.

"Desperate for help, I performed the summoning ceremony, and you suddenly appeared." She said, a tad bit excited.

"Lucky Us! However, there is not time for rest. We have to act fast, if we are going to save our kingdom!" She warned. Well, if he had appeared, he must be of some help. The man could only hope he didn't die, should he help the kingdom of Askr.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **With having played the game, I had to make this.**

 **Whether I continue this is up for debate.**

 **On another note, should I include my OC as Heroes to be summoned? If so, I already have a list set out.**

* * *

 **{Name} Lux**

 **{Stats}**

 **[HP] 18**

 **[Atk] 14**

 **[Spd] 13**

 **[Def] 7**

 **[Res] 6**

 **[SP] 3**

 **{Skill}**

 **[Stone Golem] Summon an animated stone warrior. Has 10 HP, and 8 Atk.**

 **{Description} A young man-turned warrior when he was transported to Ylisse. Now serves as a member of the Shepherds, and mayor of Southtown. Known for his shenanigans, and using Valmanese weaponry.**

* * *

 **{Name} Chung'Lei**

 **{Stats}**

 **[HP] 16**

 **[Atk] 15**

 **[Spd] 14**

 **[Def] 8**

 **[Res] 5**

 **[SP] 3**

 **{Skill}**

 **[Mirage] Summon six spectral clones. Matches original, but has only 2 HP.**

 **{Description} A general from another world sent to Ylisse under unknown circumstances. Now serves as a member of the Shepherds, and as a loyal retainer of Chrom.**

* * *

 **{Name} Lucas**

 **{Stats}**

 **[HP] 22**

 **[Atk] 16**

 **[Spd] 7**

 **[Def] 16**

 **[Res] 8**

 **[SP] 3**

 **{Description} A young man transported to Ylisse under unknown circumstances. Now travels as a member of a party of adventurers. Wears armor, and uses weapons from the game Dark Souls.**

* * *

 **{Name} Alpha**

 **{Stats}**

 **[HP] 12**

 **[Atk] 8**

 **[Spd] 18**

 **[Def] 8**

 **[SP] 3**

 **{Description} The first half of a warrior from another realm. Now serves as a retainer for the Anna family.**

* * *

 **{Name} Beta**

 **{Stats}**

 **[HP] 16**

 **[Atk] 10**

 **[Spd] 12**

 **[Def] 12**

 **[SP] 3**

 **{Description} The second half of a warrior from another realm. Now serves as a retainer for the Anna family.**


End file.
